Elements Of Three
by Fourth Season
Summary: Three siblings awake to find that they can control warriors from one of their favorite video games. Trolls attack their home, their parents are captured, and the fate of the world is in the hands of three children. Will they be able to save the world, or will they fail, and let billions be left to a horrible fate. Sorry for the bad summary, I'm not good at writing those.
1. The Encounter

**Hello readers! Fourth Season here! This is my first video game oriented story, and it's written with the help of my lil brother and sister! Pretty much, I had a random dream that my siblings and I could control the elemental warriors, so I decided to write this! Our names, ages, and appearances are changed, of course, but we are all working together to write dialog and create a plot roller coaster! This probably won't be popular, or very good, but oh well! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It happened suddenly, during the dark cover of night. Tori, being a light sleeper, woke up as soon as her ears caught the grotesque voices. She opened one eye, the one that was pressed against the pillow, and was greeted by the sinister maw of a troll.

The beast's teeth were askew, and two lower canines were huge, jutting out from its lower lip. The green face was gross, dry, and bumpy looking, as if the troll had permanent acne. The troll's irises were black, and it's eyes were sunken into its head, the sockets drooping down upon its face. Long, crumpled, scarred ears protruded from the side of its skull. Its breath was horrid, reeking of rot and neglect. Tori forced down a cough. _This_ _guy needs a breath mint, or better yet, two packs of Altoids! Wait a second! There's a freaking troll in my house!_

The troll grunted, blowing more disgusting stench into Tori's face, and leaned down to look at Tessa, Tori's younger sister.

Tori took this opportunity to reach for the loose rung on her bunk bed. She detached it as quietly as she could, and was about to swing at the troll when her sister woke up, screaming in fright at the creature hovering over her. Tori jumped with a start, squealing despite herself, and lost the rung in the process.

The troll looked up at her, scowling and snorting. It opened its mouth to call out for backup, but was cut short when it was hit upside the head by an icy fist, and punched in the gut by a thorny hand.

Tori, realizing her punch had actually hurt the beast, proceeded to beat he crap out of it. She threw off her rainbow comforter and jumped off the top bunk and onto the floor. From here, she was actually taller than the troll, who seemed gigantic, nearly seven feet tall, just mere moments ago. Too adrenaline pumped to notice, she kept punching it, backing it up against the purple dresser on the far wall.

Tori could hear Tessa cheering her on, but Tessa's voice was muffled.

Tori kept attacking, wanting to protect her little sister, who was only twelve years old. She dodged what attacks she could, but still took a fist to the face, which didn't break her head or send blood flying, even though it should have strong enough to bash her skull through.

Angry that he landed a blow, Tori strengthened her attacks. Eventually, the troll exploded in a haze of flies.

"Eew!" Tori screamed, batting at the flies with her hand, "Get 'em off me!"

Tori heard Tessa chuckle. _Why you little..._

She backed away from the buzzing swarm, spitting out what was in her mouth, even though none of them went in there.

She turned to look at Tessa, but to Tori's surprise, Pummel Weed, a character from one of her favorite video games, was there, cowering under the blankets.

"What on earth are you doing here," She yelled, enraged, "And where have you taken my sister!" She reached out a hand and grabbed Pummel Weed's slender chest, thorns digging into her hands, but they, surprisingly, didn't hurt or draw blood.

"Let go of me you freak! And who's your sister?" Pummel weed snapped, squirming and trying to punch Tori.

Instead of letting go, Tori squeezed tighter. "Her name's Tessa Lloyd. She's yeh high, twelve years old, blond hair, blue-green eyes, annoying personality-"

"Hey! Don't insult me!" Pummel Weed shouted.

"I'm not insulting you I'm insulting... Wait" Tori began quickly and slowed down, putting down Tessa, before speaking really fast, "If your Tessa, and your Pummel Weed, because that isn't possible, that means I'm dreaming! And if I'm dreaming, then that's why I was able to kill the troll. And why video games are coming to life, and why-"

"Wait, what? I didn't understand any of that." Tessa said, a confused expression on her planty face.

"Tessa, it's me, Tori! I'm dreaming, and when I wake up, this will all be over." She dazed off into space, looking out the window to her left.

"Oh, reeeaally," Tessa replied skeptically, putting her hands on her hips, "If your telling the truth, tell me something only Tori would know about me?"

Tori growled and tried to stomp her foot in annoyance, but it didn't feel right. She looked down and saw that instead of legs, she had a snowball for a bottom half. She screamed, jumping back, and rolled into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Looking in the mirror, the shocked face of Forty Below was reflected back at her. Tori moved her arm, and Forty Below moved his._Oh my gosh! I'm Forty Below! Thats why I was able to beat up a troll. Huh, _She thought, making a fist_, I'm pretty strong now! Tyler won't be able to call me wimpy anymore!_

Tori left the bathroom and waved to Tessa, knowing her answer. "Well, Tessa, I know that you stalk Jack!" She proclaimed, a smug look on her face.

"I don't stalk him! We were on a field trip, I was bored, I just took a few pictures, okay!" She retorted.

Tori laughed and replied, "But you took, like, fifteen of them."

"Aughh!" Tessa groaned, and opened her mouth the talk back, but was cut off when they heard Tyler scream.

_Oh no!_

The two sisters rushed through the door, into the hallway, turned left, and burst through the door to their little brother's bedroom.

The scene before them was most dire. Rubble was on Tyler's bed, surrounded by little fire trolls. He was shooting rocks at them, getting visibly annoyed when he missed. Suddenly, all of the trolls leaped onto the bed, surrounding Tyler and setting it aflame. The fire leaping to the ceiling.

Tyler screamed, and Tessa rushed forward to try and save him, but Tori put her arm in front of Tessa and said solemnly, "We can't help him, we'll both die from the fire if we try." Tears escaped her eyes, and the two sisters cried over their lost brother.

Then, the sound of a constipated animal sounded from the fire, and rocks shot out of the flames, trolls pinned to them. They slammed into the walls and burst into flies, the rocks then returned to the flames.

Tyler, as rubble, rolled out unharmed. "Did you guys see that," He exclaimed, and proceeded to sing a song, " Everything is Rubble! Everything is cool when your Ruuuble! Everything is Rubble! Because I'm Rubble!"

Ignoring his weird song, the two sisters ran over and gave him a huge hug, crying with happiness.

"W-w-we thought you were-were dead!" Tori stammered.

"Of course I'm not dead," He said, rolling backwards, his amber eyes glowing, "I'm awesome!" He lit up in a green light, and Thermite stood before them, struggling to hold up his cannon. "My legs are TINY!" He said, slipping and falling on the floor.

Tori and Tessa laughed, but the light mood was short lived. Grunts and roars sounded from the behind them, and the threesome turned to see a hallway full of trolls.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle it!" Tyler said cockily, positioning his cannon towards the trolls.

"NO!" Both sisters shouted.

"You'll burn the house down!" Tessa yelled.

"Well fine then, we'll just DIE!" He retorted, glaring at Tessa.

"Just turn into something else!" She snapped.

"What else!"

"I don't know! Something!"

He growled, and tried to look menacing, which was hard because he was an ant.

Meanwhile, the trolls laughed at their quarreling, some of them even mocked Tyler in high pitched voices. "What else." They said, dancing around on their toes like ballerinas.

Tyler-got-angry. His Thermite face grew even redder, his eyes blazing, fists clenched, a look of malice on his face.

Tori and Tessa backed up, afraid of getting caught in the crossfire.

Tyler flashed green, growing in size until he was a huge gorilla. He was Chilla. Tyler pounded on his chest yelled a battle cry, and he ran forward, throwing trolls into the air and impaling them on the spikes on his back.

The trolls yelled and cried out as they became impaled, their arms and legs squirming.

Soon, an enraged blue gorilla with trolls stuck on his back turned to his sisters, panting and clenching his fists.

"Tyler," Tori soothed cautiously, slowly lowering her hands, "You're okay now. We're all safe. You can calm down now."

"Not yet." He grumbled, and then ran through the hallway and living room before trampling down the door. Tori and Tessa followed him, and watched as he, one by one, pulled the trolls off his back and hurled them into the air. They flew over the trees and into the distance, past the threesome's field of vision.

"Now I can calm down." Tyler said quietly, and reverted to his usual self, an olive skinned, tousle haired boy with dark chocolate eyes and brown hair.

Tori rolled over to him, subconsciously turning back to her normal blue-eyed, light brown haired self. She tried to hug Tyler, but he moved away, his eyes still burning with anger.

"Hey guys," Tessa, also back to normal, pointed at four trolls leaping through their cabin window, the glass shattering into millions of tiny peices. The trolls emerged with the siblings parents. Kicking and screaming, Katie and Arnold Lloyd were thrown into a swirling, blue portal, disappearing into its depths.

Then, a troll turned around and scowled at them, a malicious smile on its lips, and it threw a bomb into their house.

The little wooden cabin lit up immediately, the flames like tongues of a great beast, leaping into the sky and lapping at the air.

"No!" Tori cried out, tears escaping her eyes. She turned to glare at the troll, running at it, but it just jumped into the portal.

Tori almost followed, but was held back by Tessa. "Tori," She shouted, straining to keep hold of her older sister, "Our pets aren't home! They're at the kennel! Remember! We were gonna move!"

"But they still took mom and dad!" Tori growled, but stopped her pursuit. "Wait, I forgot, I'm dreaming!" She exclaimed, "When I wake up, mom and dad will be back, the house won't be on fire, and everything will be back to normal!"

"You think you're dreaming," Tyler asked, confused, "I thought I was dreaming!"

"What!?" Tori exclaimed, whirling on him, "You thought that this whole time and only said it now!" She turned to Tessa, "Do you think you're dreaming too?"

"Of course I did!" She replied.

"Oh, no! Somebody, quick, slap me!" Tori commanded.

Tyler and Tessa slapped Tori in the face and the arm at the same time, and it HURT!

"Ow!" Tori yelled, backing away and holding a hand to her face and a palm to her arm, "If I can feel pain, and you both think you're dreaming, then that means this is real!" Tori steeled herself, fists clenched, "We need to get our parents back!"

"How will we do that?" Tessa asked.

"Duh," Tyler replied, "We use our awesome warrior powers! And me of course! Booh-yah!"

"Don't say that again." Tessa said.

"What? Booh-yah? Booh-yah, Booh-yah, Booh-yah!" Tyler retorted.

"Guys," Tori grabbed them by their shirts, " Stop fighting! It's not important right now!"

The two younger siblings then started to slap fight, annoying their older sister, who groaned and stepped back to avoid getting hit.

Suddenly, they all felt a pulling sensation, and stopped their bickering to see that the portal was swirling faster, pulling up dirt and grass, and dragging the siblings towards it. They all tried to walk forward, away from the portal, but it was too strong. They were uprooted from the floor and sucked in by the portal.

At first it felt like being stretched out to the limit, swirling in endlessly fast circles. Then, the nauseating whirling cultivated, and the feeling of being underwater engulfed the three. They felt one last tug before being spat out on dirty, charred land.

* * *

**I know, not my best work, but don't worry! The next chapter will have a lot more details! Also, what do you think about the beginning? If there's anything you would like me to elaborate on or change, fell free to tell me. Please R&R!**


	2. A Familiar World

The three siblings woke up on a charred area of dirt. The soil below them was stained black, and it was hot to the touch. The land in front of them changed drastically from the land beneath the three. It was rich and dark, with grass and moss riddled through it.

They were at the foot of a giant hill that was adorned with several cobblestone paths. The hill had large patches of bright green grass and a huge hole bitten out of its side. Peppered across the hill were small bushes and trees.

A lake of lava unfurled behind them, a demolished stronghold beyond its limits. The lava itself was flanked on both sides by huge black mountains that were riddled with lava flows. They loomed over the siblings with a deep sense of foreboding. The sky was shadowy and overcast, making the mountains seem that much creepier.

Above the hill, a floating spire of land with a castle upon the top of it was encased in a beautiful, multicolored sphere. Upon closer inspection, three beams of light extended from three different points of the sphere. One light was green, another red, and the last, blue.

"Where are we?" Tessa asked, rubbing her head from the fall.

"I don't know, but this is AWESOME!" Tyler replied, not even fazed by the trip.

"HUSH! I think I hear someone coming." Tori whispered, spreading her hand in front of the two and pushing them behind her.

The sound of light footsteps and whispers filled the air. In just a few seconds, three burly men appeared from around the corner, spotted the three children, walked over quickly, and towered over them.

Their armor was blue, and it was open at the arms, creating a vest. The vest itself had many swirling lines that started at one central point, a small yellow diamond. Another golden jewel was imbedded in their helmets, which had silver linings and holes for their long ears to poke out of. They wore brown belts that had blue gems fastened through them. Their leg guards had twirling silver lines, and steel knee bracers. Their shoes were dark blue, and had steel points. They wore purple gloves, and had purple sashes that were stretched across their helmets to cover their lower faces. Only their eyes and foreheads were able to be seen.

"State your business," The tallest of them, who also had small shields on his arms, demanded.

Tyler, grinning and acting goofy, replied,"It's mostly brown and a little green someti-"

"Tyler!" Tessa hit him on the back, smiling from the joke and trying not to giggle.

"Come with us, we need to take you to the Enchanted Kingdom." The first said in a monotone voice, but the other two snickered at Tyler's answer.

"Oh, okay." Tori said quietly, diverting her eyes and staring at the floor. She was almost always shy around new people, especially when they were tall and scary.

The soldiers each took one sibling by the arm and escorted them to the hill.

When they began to climb up the hill, Tyler looked up at his guard with a shocked face and exclaimed, "We have to climb up that!" He fell back dramatically, thumping to the floor in fake exhaustion, "I'm too weak! I'll never make it!" He whined, putting a hand to his face and closing his eyes.

The guard growled, reached down, picked Tyler up, and slung him over his shoulder. Tori rolled her eyes, and they all began the climb.

It was long and tiring, and the guards had to stop several times for the sisters to catch up or catch their breath. Tyler just whistled and enjoyed his ride.

Eventually, they made it to the top. A stone circle with three spires sat in the middle of the brown cobblestone clearing, with each spire being topped with a glowing jewel whose colors matched the beams of light. A portal comprised of three multicolored, spinning disks was in the middle of the stone circle.

Tori wasn't looking forward to going through that, so she walked over to the edge of the hill and looked around. She could see the fiery place that they came from, snowy mountains next to it. A huge, sunny brown and green mountain with several waterfalls was next to the snow caps, and smaller hills were next to the waterfall mountain. Three nearby statues shot different colored beams of light to the hill that Tori was standing upon.

"Come on," Her guard said roughly, "We need to get you to the queen."

Tori gulped, knowing what that meant.

He pulled her over to the portal, and pushed her through.

Tori braced herself, ready for the same sensation as last time, but was surprised to see that she was ascending, the land growing smaller and smaller beneath her. Looking down, Tori could see her sister coming up after her, and she waved. Tessa didn't notice.

They appeared in a dungeon. It was dank, but not dark. Several torches lined the walls, but before they could get a look around, the siblings were spirited away up the stairs.

They were led through a golden gate, past several gawking fuzzy things, over a waterfall bridge, and up a large flight of stairs to a balcony.

Shoved through a purple door, the three found themselves in a golden lighted room. The floor was checkered with gold and red squares, and light streamed in through a window on the far side. A circular indent in the middle of the room depicted a yellow diamond with swirling blue lines, and pillars lined the left and right walls. Several more soldiers stood by, laughing and joking amongst themselves.

An orange fuzzy, monkey-like thing with a broom passed them. It had blue, crystalline wings, dark orange tabby stripes, big blue eyes, and long, low hanging ears. It sheepishly waved to them before returning to work.

The soldiers dragged the siblings across the center of the room and made them kneel before a throne on steps. Two small, marble staircases on their left and right led to the throne, and a red carpet that the throne sat on hung over the edge of the platform and descended to the floor rolling over two more steps before stopping at a point before the painting.

Tori, Tessa, and Tyler had to shield their eyes because the light was so bright it was practically bursting forth from the windows.

A middle aged woman sat on the throne. She had bright green eyes, long black hair in a braid, and a flowing, green dress with long, tight sleeves.

The three guards bowed low to the ground. "Queen Kameo," The leader of the three said respectfully, " We found these three children near Thorns castle."

"And they are not elves?" She responded, looking at her fingernails, obviously bored.

"No, my Queen" He replied.

"Then hold them in the dungeon until further notice." She said dryly, uninterested.

"Yes, my Queen." The guard nodded, and motioned for his soldiers to seize the siblings.

"NO! No dungeon, detention is bad enough." Tyler exclaimed. When the guards jumped on and grabbed him, he turned into Chilla and threw the men off of him.

"Guys, HELP!" He roared, smacking a soldier away.

Tori, angered that they had tried to harm her brother, bellowed and turned into Snare, grabbing the nearest guard in her jaws and flinging him across the room. Tessa transformed into Ash, biting down on the attackers.

The battle was on!

Tessa and Tyler fought back to back, clawing, biting and punching anyone who came near. Tori, separated from the other two, rooted herself in the floor, swinging her neck in large circles that sent nearby guards flying.

The trio defeated many a soldier, but more kept streaming in. The warriors were beginning to overwhelm them, and the siblings grew tired.

Just when they had lost all hope, Queen Kameo screamed, "STOP!"

The guards obeyed and backed away from the snarling trio.

"You," She pointed at the kids, "You can turn into the Elemental Warriors?"

"Well, duh, isn't it obvious." Tessa replied.

An aggravated Tori growled, "Tessa, show more respect! It's foolish to insult her! You could get us all killed!"

Tyler opened his mouth to add something, but a quick glare from Tori made him keep it shut.

Queen Kameo, ignoring their outburst, continued with her questioning, "How long have you had these powers?"

Tori and Tyler opened their mouths to reply, but Tessa beat them to it, "Like, a day," She said, hands on her hips, still treating the queen like she would any other kid from school, " Ever since some Trolls attacked our house, stole our parents, and we were sucked into this world by a strange, swirly portal."

Kameo leaned forward in her seat. "Trolls, you say? That can't be true. I eradicated those beasts years ago."

"They might have come through the portal and hid on Earth, breeding like cockroaches." Tyler said in a deepened, eerie voice.

Tessa and Tori stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What," Tyler shrugged, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Video game logic."

Tori face-palmed, shaking her head, and Tessa fiddled with her hands.

The queen nodded and replied, "You may be correct. Guards," She shouted, and five soldiers appeared from behing the trio, "Take them to a hut. They will begin training in the morning."

"Wait, what," Tyler exclaimed, "Training! That's practically school! I hate school!" He flung his hands in the air, waving them around and running in circles.

The sisters laughed at his silliness.

"Tyler," Tori chuckled, "You look like an idiot! And training is way better than dungeon. Just go with it."

Tyler glared at her, but stopping running around. Then, the five banged up soldiers bowed to the queen before turning to the trio. They took the siblings by the arms, and led them down the stairs, around the castle, across a meadow, and into a hut by a farmer's field. They shoved the three inside and stood by the door.

The hut was practically empty indoors, but there was a small cot by the left wall. Tyler groaned, and Tori waved Tessa and her brother to the cot, taking the floor. The first night was definitely a long, uncomfortable one.


	3. The Next Morning

**Thanks to all three of you that reviewed! And to Guest, those are some really good ideas, and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story!**

* * *

Tori groaned and rolled over for what seemed like the millionth time. The floor was definitely_ not_ comfy.

"Aagh," She grumbled, before giving up on sleep.

Tori drowsily sat up, short bursts of light slumber wasn't enough to completely fuel her body, so she felt tired and drained. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, before staring into the darkness, willing them to adjust. Eventually, Tori could make out the dim outlines of the stone hut's walls. They spiderwebbed across the surface, and she spent her time observing them, looking for patterns that weren't there.

When she grew bored of pattern-finding, Tori turned to look at her siblings. Tyler and Tessa were sleeping somewhat peacefully on the little cot. They huddled together, the edges of the white sheet balled up in their fists, and Tyler's olive toned skin contrasted greatly with Tessa's light tan. _  
_

Tori yawned again, turning her eyes away from her kin, before getting to her feet and walking towards a window.

Looking out of it, she saw fireflies dancing across a lush meadow, their lights illuminating the glade. Grass swayed in a light breeze, vibrant flowers dotted the landscape, lining the soft dirt paths, and more of those fuzzy creatures, like the one that had waved at them in the throne room, flitted around. A blue one turned to look at her and smiled, waving heartily.

Tori waved back and yawned yet again, covering her gaping mouth with a palm and momentarily closing her eyes. When she opened them, the blue thing was at the window, smiling widely. Tori started, falling backwards on her bum and letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Sorry!" A whispered apology came from above, and she looked up. The blue thing had opened the window and was leaning its head through.

Tori grunted and replied, "That's okay," Before getting to her feet, "Who are you, anyways?"

"I'm Alistair, nice to meet you."

"Tori," She answered, standing up and giving him a little wave.

"So, Tori," He replied, testing the name, "Why are you awake? Not many fairies are up at this time," He asked, confused.

"Couldn't sleep, and I'm not a fairie." Tori stifled a yawn.

"Oh."

"Yeah, life's been going crazy recently, and now I'm stuck in this video-game world."

"Actually, your just in a different area of the universe." Alistair explained matter-of-factly.

"Wha?" Tori cocked her head to the side, puzzled.

The fuzzy guy laughed at her stupefied expression. "Well - how to explain - Ah, yes," He smiled, his face lighting up at the prospect of sharing knowledge, "All of the worlds are connected by small threads of time and space. These threads can be accessed and used as tunnels by those who have the right technology. Though, the professors say that the passage through them is less than satisfactory. In fact, I've heard it's quite jarring."

He shivered, and Tori grimaced, remembering the perception of swirling in endless circles. "Yeah," She replied, "I know the feeling."

"Oh," Alistair replied, and looked down at his hands.

Sometime during the conversation, he had squeezed his arms through the circular window, and his hands and head hung in the room, the rest of his body hanging awkwardly over the sill. He unsucessfully tried to wiggle his way out, sighing in defeat when he couldn't.

Tori giggled at his predicament, and the blue fuzzy-fae - the name Tori decided to call his kind - joined in, his huffs of laughter shallow because of his squeezed frame.

"Here," Tori chuckled, barely containing her amusement, "I'll help you out." She placed her hands on his fluffy shoulders and pushed and shoved - it felt like she was there for hours - but she couldn't dislodge the poor guy. Stepping back, she crossed her arms and worried at her lip.

"I guess I'm stuck here," Alistair grunted, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Maybe not..." Tori trailed off. She leaned forward, secured her hands on his arms, planted her feet against the wall, and pulled as hard as she could. Alistair fell forward into the room with a dull pop, landing ungracefully on top of Tori. She let out an 'Oof', so he quickly buzzed his wings and floated off of her, smiling sheepishly and apologizing.

"It's okay," Tori replied, smiling, "At least you're not stuck in that window anymore."

Alistair gave her a grateful smile and scanned the room with his intelligent eyes, taking in the barren area and analyzing everything. To Tori, he seemed to be categorizing and examining everything as if it was an uncharted science.

She moved her eyes over to the little window. Now that it was unblocked, orange dawn sunlight filtered through the circular hole.

"I guess you were stuck in there longer than I thought," Tori murmured.

Just then, a blue-clad guard bande the door open and yelled, "WAKE UP LADIES! You have training in five minutes! Get dressed!" He flung three sets of clothes into the room, not taking any notice of Alistair.

"Whaaaaa?" Tessa asked groggily, rolling over to face the door.

"I said, GET DRESSED!" He shouted, and then marched out of the hut, slamming the large, circular purple doors behind him.

"Looks like someone's in a mood..." Tori heard Tessa mumble.

"I best be on my way." Alistair said quietly, and then flittered across the room, slipping quietly out the door.

"Tyler, wake up. We have to get dressed." Tessa, snapping back to her senses, shook her brother gently.

"Fine." He grumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Several minutes later, they had clumsily pulled on the clothes. The sleek black fabric was soft on their skin and light as a feather. It covered them from neck to toe, with long sleeves and pants that fit the three perfectly. Spiraled across it were silvery-gray lines that intertwined and flowed like water on the dark material.

Tori awkwardly shuffled her feet, feeling as if she wasn't wearing anything. Tyler just snorted and pulled at the collar of his tight-fitting shirt, while Tessa sat on the floor, picking at her nails, looking like she was in her own little world and didn't really care.

The impatient rumbling of the guard outside influenced them to move faster, and they were soon bustling out the door.

Once the children had made it outside, the soldier shot them a sharp glance and immediately started walking, not waiting for them to catch up. The younger two struggled to keep up, and even Tori, with her gangly legs, had trouble and lagged behind. They stumbled on a dirt path through the lush meadow, tripping over rocks and other obstacles.

They eventually came to an area that was paved over with blue stones, had the tall walls of the castle going off to each side, and a large golden gate that stretched across the only see able opening. It rose above them and didn't appear to have a handle or any other means of being opened.

"Lesson number one: Get this gate open," The guard ordered gruffly.

The kids looked at each other in confusion. They knew exactly what to do in the game, but when faced with the predicament in real life, they had forgotten how to solve the problem.

The soldier sighed in annoyance, his eyes like chops of ice. "According to the queen," He began slowly, as if he was speaking to little toddlers. A spark of irritation kindled in the two girls, and Tyler let his anger show visually, making white-knuckled fists at his sides. "Each of you has one or more Elemental Sprites. You can't all have every Sprite, so you each control at least one. Now, which one of you has Pummel Weed?" He demanded. Tessa raised her hand shyly, and the soldier glared at her. "Okay, turn into him and use shredder."

Tessa followed his command and stood in front of the gold gate. She flashed a pale white-blue, and the grass elemental stood before them.

"Umm," She hesitated, fiddling with her boxing-thorn hands, "How do I do that, exactly?"

The soldier groaned, and shouted at her. "Just dig into the ground!"

Startled by his fiery response, Tessa dissapeared into the ground, her head spinning. She backed up, going under the gate, and reappeared on the other side, looking frightened.

"Now find the secret button and push it," The soldier grunted.

She searched for a minute, reluctant to let the intimidating man into the inclosed area, and then pushed a large red button on the left side of the gate. The obstruction parted down the middle and slided into the walls on either side. The soldier marched quickly through. "Good," Was all he offered the young girl.

He led them across another meadow and into a glowing room. The soldier pushed them through, into a gigantic room full of equipment, and exclaimed, "Here, is your training room."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, writers block/revisions/life made things difficult. I hope yall liked the new chapter! Please R&R!**


	4. Training

Tori let out a gasp, Tessa stared at a wall, and Tyler bounced on his feet eagerly. The room that they had entered into was filled with different types of equipment. An ice climbing wall with multiple paths was on the far end of the room. A large track traveled across the sides of the room, its road full of hoops, hurtles, tunnels, two mud pits, an ice covered area, a few walls, and even a pit of fire! In the middle of the room, several weight lifting stations were centered closer to the door, and targets were closer to the ice wall. A cage like the ones used for wrestling hung above the empty space between the targets and weight stations, its gray mesh-like links twinkling as the light from bulbs on the ceiling hit it.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Tyler squealed, hopping excitedly, and he rushed forward across the track to get to the ice wall. He turned into Chilla, covering the great distance easily in this form, and began to make his way up, digging his spikes into the wall.

"Hey," The guard yelled angrily, "Get down from there!"

Tyler let go of the wall, and fell to his feet. He shuffled across the room, a peevish expression on his gorilla-face.

The soldier continued to scold the boy, his pointy ears turning red with anger. "You DO NOT disobey my orders! And you DO NOT go rushing off to do what YOU WANT! You are a soldier now, and I am your ranking officer. YOU WILL obey my every instruction! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes sir," Tyler mumbled, not meeting the man's eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and speak up! I _said,_ IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"YES SIR!" Tyler answered loudly, like a soldier in the army.

The guard nodded, and turned away to give orders to the girls.

Tyler stuck out his tongue and made an angry face behind the soldier's back. Tessa almost giggled, but stopped herself before she could. Tori was just annoyed. _Can't he just listen! _She thought.

"You two, what elementals do you have?" The soldier inquired gruffly.

"W-Well, um, I'm pretty sure I can turn into Forty Below and Snare," Tori stuttered shyly, scraping her feet across the dirt surface of the track underfoot.

Tessa somewhat eagerly replied, "And I can be Pummel Weed and Ash."

"I've got Chilla, Rubble, and Thermite!" Tyler, back to his normal self, boasted.

The guard whirled on him. "Did I ask you?" He snapped.

"No sir." Tyler answered.

"Then you don't answer."

"Yes sir."

The guard scowled at the boy, before turning back to the other two. "You," He said, pointing at Tori, "Are the oldest, so you are the corporal. That means you are the leader of this team." He added at their confused expressions.

Tori could faintly hear Tyler grumbling at the prospect of not being in charge. And Tessa thought,_ No fair!_

The soldier continued, "My name is Trainer K, I will be your teacher for the next few months of your training. In the meantime, you will be put through daily exercises to increase your strength, mobility, speed, endurance, and fighting skills; You will also learn how to react in intense situations, traverse obstacles, control your elemental warriors, and be a better working unit," Trainer K pointed to the red line on the track beneath them, "Today, you will run the obstacle course. You will be timed, and use of elemental warriors is permitted. Now LINE UP," He commanded, and the siblings set themselves up across the line, with Tessa on the outside, Tori close to the wall, and Tyler in the middle, "Ready, set, GO!" Trainer K shouted, starting the race.

They took off, Tessa and Tyler sprinting forward, and Tori keeping a paced run behind. "One and two and three and four and," She counted, setting her foot down on ever half note.

Soon, they came up to their first obstacle. A large hurtle stood in their way. Tessa jumped it in human form, Tyler became Chilla and leaped over, and Tori sprung over it behind them. _That wasn't so bad..._

Tyler now had the lead, and he just kept on sprinting forward, relishing the feel of conquering the others. But his happiness was short-lived, and he soon found his furry paws stuck in mud.

Tessa caught up to him and changed into pummel weed, gliding easily across the mucky obstacle with her leafy legs.

"Hey! No fair!" Tyler yelled thrashed until he had released his arms, and then proceeded to trudge his way through.

As he was doing so, Tori caught up and stopped at the edge of the pit, judging the distance. She had a feeling that Snare wouldn't be any help here, and she had no desire to get the mud in her clothes. Eventually, she shrugged and backpedaled aways away. Steeling herself, Tori sprinted forward and leaped over the pit, aiming for her brother's back. She reached for one of his icy spines and turned into Forty Below just before she was impaled, and she just bounces off the hard on, Tori let her brother do the work while she had a nice ride. Once he was almost there, she turned back into herself, climbed unto his head, and jumped off of him.

"Hey! No hitchhiking!" Tyler shouted, his face furious. He hadn't noticed her until she had turned back to her normal form. The ice on his back had felt normal until then.

"Too bad, so sad! This is what you get for not walking up that mountain," Tori taunted, turning and running off.

"It wasn't a mountain, it was a hill!" Tyler bellowed as he emerged from the mud, his pelt coated with it, and gave chase.

Tessa, meanwhile, had made it far ahead of the other two. She had slowed down her pace, leisurely jumping over hurtles and crawling through tunnels, but she was now stopped at a wall. It was small compared to other buildings, but it reached nearly ten feet in height! There was just no way she could make that jump.

While their sister was trying to figure out how to get past her obstacle, the other two were gaining on her. Well, Tori was running away from an enraged Tyler, who was kicking up brown dust and looked as if he was going to kill his sister.

As they charged towards her, Tessa felt herself change into another form, and she curled up as Major Ruin to protect herself. Tori, seizing her chance, quickly jumped on top of the four-foot-tall armadillo and leaped on top of the wall. Tyler roared and reached up with his long arms and began to pull himself up. Tessa quickly rolled away and spun, gyro-hopping into the air, to get herself off the ground and over the wall.

Tessa landed on the other side with a thunk, and Tori jumped down to get away from her brother. She slipped away from the wall just as the big gorilla fell down. He skidded to the side, almost going off the wide track, and barely managed to stop himself.

The track below them was ice!

Tori quickly turned into Forty Below and started to roll away, Tessa did the same in her Major Ruin form, and Tyler growled at them before transforming into Thermite, rolling after them.

Once they were past the ice, Tyler changed back into Chilla, and he bounded after them. Tori reverted to her normal self and sprinted away, jumping over hoops and through hurtles. In her fear, she overtook Tessa, and she ran face-first into yet another wall.

This time, she didn't have her rollie-polie sister to use as a boost. As the other two came charging towards her, Tori tried to scramble up the obstruction, but to no avail. Freaking out, she wished she could just become a puddle and melt away.

A blinding blue light flashed in front of the other two siblings, and Deep Blue now stood before them. Tori quickly shot her jets at them, drenching her brother's fur and momentarily stunning her sister.

Then, Tori had an idea. She aimed her jets at the floor and shot as hard as she could. The blast sent her soaring into the air, so high that she banged her head against the ceiling and was momentarily dazed. She lost control of her jets and fell to the ground, landing hard. Two of her tentacles snapped beneath her, the crack echoing through the room, and she let out a howl of pain.

Her siblings were on her in an instant, their anger and competitiveness forgotten.

"Tori, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

The girl whimpered, shaking her head, tears streamed from her blue eyes. Their eye color was the only physical trait that they kept during the transformations, and Tessa's blue-green eyes were filled with concern, while Tyler's were filled with woe.

"If I hadn't chased you, this wouldn't've happened," He growled, pounding a big fist on the floor, "This is all my fault."

Tori wanted to reassure him, tell him it was hers for goading him, but the pain was too great. It made her want to go home and cry forever. She reverted to her human form, and her left leg hung loosely.

Trainer K appeared at their side. "Training is over today. Go back to your hut. I'll take you to see the physician." He added to Tori, and bent down to scoop her up.

He carried the young girl out of the training room and across the small meadow, disappearing into another door. The siblings trailed behind him solemnly.

The gruff guard deposited Tori on a bed on the far side of the small, orange room and spoke to an orange fuzzy-fae. When he turned to leave, he notice the other two standing there. "Go back to your hut." He ordered, and the children reluctantly returned to their new home.

* * *

**Woah, 1,686 words in just a couple of hours, that's a new record! For me, at least. :) Well, I hope yall enjoyed this chapter, and that I broke my leg. *Derp face* Too clumsy for my own good, I guess.**

**Oh, and what do you think should happen next? Review your ideas, and we might put them in the story! Ta Ta for now!**


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own kameo or any of the references made to other products. The only things I own are the characters that I make up, and myself as Tori. Tessa and Tyler belong to Moondapple and Hawkfur. (Those are my sibling's warrior names) Arnold and Katie are our respective parents, so I guess they get credit for themselves. ? :\ ?**

* * *

_Darkness_.

All around them.

_Evil_.

Lurking in the shadows.

_Terror_.

Seizing their souls.

_Bars_.

All they can see.

_Why?_

Why did this happen?

_How?_

How is this possible?

_Safety._

Is irrelevant on this place.

_Fear._

Is all we know now.

A voice cackled from the darkness, low and alien. "Fools, both of you!" It hissed, "Tell me the secret! How can your children control the elemental sprites?"

_Tori, Tessa, Tyler,_

We must protect them.

"We told you already," The cracked voice of a woman answered, "We don't know!"

She huddled close to her husband, his dark hair and eyes invisible in the darkness. He held her close, curling his strong, muscular arms around her. Knowing what would come next, he defiantly faced the area where the voice was coming from and boomed, "Leave Katie alone! I'll take whatever punishment you have to offer!"

"No, Arnold," Katie grabbed at his shirt, her hazel eyes wide and luminescent in the darkness, "Not again, I can take it. Don't do this to yourself!"

"It's okay," He ran his fingers through her shoulder-length, light brown hair, "Don't worry, God will give me strength."

The screeching of the bars opening slowly signaled his time to turn away. He felt the chains around his legs open off, steam rising ominously from their open hinges.

"No!" She screamed and tried to leap after him, but the shackles tethered her to the floor, preventing her from moving.

Looking forlornly back at his wife, he took that last step out of the cage and into the blinding light.

* * *

Tori awoke to a strange room with bright orange walls. She had slipped into a fitful sleep sometime during the day, and the light filtering from under the door was now dark and purple. She rolled over, grunting as she sat up.

The room was practically empty, with only the bed and a dresser within. The bed was white, with long purple sheets that draped over the edges, and it was in the left-hand corner of the room. The brown dresser stood near the right wall. It faced the left wall, with space behind it for a person to walk.

Tori grabbed the silken covers and layed them gently aside, before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She winced as they banged together, painfully jolting her left leg.

"Ow!" She cried out, her eyes watering.

As if on cue, the door opened and a creature walked in. It stopped, it's big, golden eyes spreading wide. It loped towards her muttering, "No, no no! You're not supposed to be up!"

Tori froze, not registering the voice she heard as its, as the beast lumbered towards her, quick despite its large size. It closed the gap between them and swiftly bent down to take a hold of her leg.

Tori squealed and tried to tug it away, but the creature held it firm in its iron, clawed grip.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked, struggling to get away from the beast.

"Just please hold still," The creature asked kindly, and Tori stiffened, surprised.

The thing smiled, it's long face showing razor sharp teeth, closed its amber eyes, and started to hum. The sound was low at first before rising to a crescendo, and then going up and down like waves. The noise was calming, like taking a nice, hot shower, and Tori found herself slowly relaxing.

She closed her eyes for a bit as a tingling feeling ran along her left leg, and then opened them again to see the creature moving its hands carefully and intently around the circumference of her lower leg. Bright pink, blue, purple, and green lights spilled from its green, scaly hands and into her appendage, their colors dancing across her skin like the northern lights frolicked across the sky.

The thing started to slow down it's humming, going lower and lower in pitch until it was inaudible. Then, it opened its eyes and happily smiled. "That ought to do it!" It exclaimed, standing up.

Now that she wasn't freaking out, Tori could see how cool this thing looked! It was like a lizard, but human as well. It was bipedal, with protracted arms that extended into long-fingered, clawed hands. Light green scales covered its body, and it had a lengthy tail that thumped on the ground with extra energy. It did not appear to have legs, lending it a serpentine shaped bottom half. Long, open nostrils lined either side of its snout, and front facing eyes were erected on either side of its face. It wore a long-sleeved purple shirt that hung baggily off its frame, and a big wizard hat like those seen in Harry potter.

"What _are_ you?" Tori asked in awe, thinking that she should recognize the creature, but finding that she couldn't quite grasp what it was.

"Oh, sorry," It stumbled, "My name is Falgor, and I'm a Sargothan."

Tori nodded, and she tapped her foot on the floor. 'Bum-bum-bum bum. Bum-bum-bum bum. Bum-bum-bum bum.'

"Oh, I remember now," She exclaimed after a few moments of silence, "Your, like, the new mystic, right? What happened to the old one?"

Falgor averted his eyes. "We don't know. I think I'm the only one left now."

Tori felt a stab of pity pierce her heart. This poor creature was no beast; he was lost, just like she was.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"It's okay," He breathed, letting out a long sigh, "Nothing can be done about it, but your plight, we can try and fix that."

Tori looked up at Falgor's face, blue eyes wide. "How?"

* * *

Tessa and Tyler forlornly returned to the barren hut that they had to live in. Neither of them liked it, and the cot had been too small and the sheets too thin to keep them comfortable. The brown-haired boy's belly growled loudly, rumbling its complaints.

"I'm hungry," Tyler complained irritably. He was upset about how training had turned out. "Don't they have any food around here!"

Tessa couldn't argue, she felt like her stomach was trying to eat through her. She grimaced and replied, "Me too."

The two siblings trudged along the dirt path, the younger of the two kicking up stones bitterly. Tessa kept her glaring gaze at the floor, while Tyler just blatantly met every Elf's eye with a sharp scowl. The guards wrinkled their noses and growled like animals, and the fluffy creatures shied away with alarmed expressions. Tyler snorted at their reactions, still glowering.

Tessa was angry too, and she almost began to scream at them. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that her body smashed into a blue ball of fuzz. The blond girl lost her balance, stumbling for a moment, before regaining her footing.

"What the-" She exclaimed, shooting her hands out to the side.

"Oh!" A silvery voice exclaimed, "I am so sorry!"

Tessa's blue-green eyes alighted upon a slightly familiar face.

"HEY," She accused, pointing a finger, "Weren't you in our house?"

"I-uhh..." It stammered.

Tessa crossed her arms disapprovingly. "Uh-huh. What where you doing?"

"I was - uh - talking." The blue fuzzy thing stepped back, away from the annoyed girl with the aquamarine eyes.

"You were '- uh - talking' to who?" She mocked, knowing that the poor thing didn't deserve it, but not caring at the same time.

"I was t-talking to Tori." It fluttered its wings anxiously, looking over to a small plot of land with spiky plants.

Tessa grunted and kicked up some dirt. The fluffy thing sneezed.

"Well, I gotta go, goodbye." It rushed, flying away as fast as it could towards the plant field.

_Yeah, right._ Tessa rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Come on Tyler," She grumbled, beckoning him with her hand.

They finished the rest of their walk in silence.

Once they had slammed the door to the desolate hut behind them, they heard angry shouts coming from outside.

"I _told_ you to get here _on time_!" The enraged voice barked.

"I-I'm sorry, I tried to-"

"I will have none of your excuses! You were told to get here by ten o' clock, were you not?"

"Ye-yes sir," the timid voice replied.

"Then you should get here by ten o' clock! Not ten o' five! NOW GET TO WORK! ONE MORE INFRACTION AND YOU'LL BE FIRED!"

Tessa ran over to the circular window, the big one on the left side of the house, not the small one by the door, and peered out of it.

The fuzzy creature she had yelled at was scrambling to gather all the materials it needed to plow the field and water the plants. It clumsily dropped the hoe, and the thin metal blade dug deep into the soil. The fuzzy creature bent down to retrieve it, a scared look in its eyes.

Tessa felt a tug of guilt at her heart. _This is my fault. Why did I have to be so rude?_

She started towards the door, but she pulled back. Going out there and distracting it now wouldn't do any good. She would wait until it had finished its job, go and apologize, and then explain what had happened to the angry blue farmer.

* * *

Tyler honestly didn't care about the things that lived here, not now, when it was their fault that his sister was hurt, his parents were gone, and his house was all but ashes now.

At first, the tan boy had thought it was cool, but then the cold, hard truth fell on his shoulders. It weighed down upon him like a boulder, awakening his hatred and fury.

They were going to lose. This wasn't just some video game or disney movie where the good guys always won. This wasn't a marvel tv show where bad things happened, but it would end up mostly good. This wasn't just a game. It was never a game. This was life. This was real, this was happening, and this was dangerous. He realized that now. They would never be safe. They would never be normal. They would never grow up like normal kids.

He let out a yell and punched the wall, bruising his knuckles.

It was their fault that Tori was injured, their fault that she had been here in the first place!

Tyler vowed right then and there that they would pay! Every last one of those monsters!

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And please review! Also, submit it your ideas for what you think should happen next or what we should do to improve the story on your reviews. They are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
